


Another Life

by LethalLittleSpiderX



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 19:37:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LethalLittleSpiderX/pseuds/LethalLittleSpiderX
Summary: The world changes quickly and sometimes happily ever after happens.





	Another Life

Pain. Blinding. White hot.

It shot through her making her vision blur. Sweat ran down her face and she panted, trying to push past it. Trying to see the goal at the end. Trying to make it there.

Oh, but God it hurt.

The lights were blinding and she wished they would go away. 

One more try… one… more… push….

Everything went dim and she heard shouting.

His heart dropped and he knew it had gone south. Everyone was scrambling. “We have to cut.”

_Jesus no. _The last time…. the last time had gone so badly…. And now there was blood.

When he pushed through the swinging door into the waiting room he stumbled a few steps, staggering slightly to the left before catching his balance. When he finally stood still he pulled the blue surgical mask off his face. Bond was, in a word, shell shocked. It had happened in a blur. A whirlwind. He still wasn’t sure _what_ happened exactly. They hadn't planned for it to happen like this. Maybe it would come back to him later, but right now it was all fuzzy, hazy. His brain stumbling over the events of the last 18 hours like a drunk man trying to walk on a cobblestone path. He could recall the emotions more than anything else. Delight and happiness. Then sudden, breath taking fear. And finally…

“Well?” Clint’s voice was demanding but several other voices echoed his. They were all tense, worried. Out here for hours with no word. The tension in the air was palpable.

“Dad?” Erik’s voice was hesitant. Adam hadn’t spoken but he was gripping his brother’s hand tightly. The boys had only been theirs for a few years, coming to live with them after they were married. When they had accepted other avenues were impossible. And he hadn’t regretted it in the least. Fatherhood had been amazing. They’d made a family. A happy one.

“It’s a girl,” he answered finally, his voice shaking. Awe filled it, the words still almost making no sense to him. A foreign language slipping off his tongue. “A baby girl.”

The crowd let out a whoop of joy and he was suddenly surrounded. “6 pounds, 4 oz. 20 inches long.” His head had done the conversion, but given they were in New York he didn’t change it. “She has red hair. Like her mother.” A slow smile spread across his face. Tone full of wonder. Full of love. Eyes shone with unshed tears. “Mom and baby are doing fine.”

Adam rushed to him then, throwing himself at James’ legs, holding onto his waist tightly. Both boys had been scared. They’d heard rumors of what happened last time, how Natasha had come close to death. And this hadn't been the plan.

“They had to do a c-section and it was touchy, but they are both fine.” Relief swept trough him, saying the words out loud making it real.

_They are both fine._ The words pinged around in his head and he let out a choked sob, finally breaking down in the moment and not caring who saw it right now.. Tears rolled down his cheeks and he looked at Clint. He man gave him a nod. This was real. It was happening. He had a baby girl. Natasha was doing well. They couldn’t have any more, but that was all right. They never thought they would have this one. She was a miracle. Kneeling he hugged Adam tight, holding a hand out for Erik to join them. When he did, he pulled both boys to him. “We will go see mom in a minute, ok? They’re getting her cleaned up now.” A shaky hand wiped away the tears.

“What’s her name?” Adam asked. A lot of names had been tossed around but nothing had been settled. And she was early… they thought they’d have a little time to decide for good.

“Amalia. Amalia Lily Bond.” His _daughter_. _Their_ daughter.

The crowd moved around them then, hands reaching out to pat him on the shoulders and back, offer their congratulations. No doubt the nursery would be filled with people coming to look at little Amalia. They would all check on Natasha as well, but would give her a little time. Until then their daughter was the star of the show. Those words again. Their daughter.

“Give us a few hours, ok?” he asked the crowd in general. “Natasha is groggy and hurting, but they want her to try feeding first.” It was important. Kissing both boys on the head he stood, holding them against him as he did so. “I’ll come back down and get you in a few minutes, ok? As soon as they get mom into a room.”

Erik gave a solemn nod and Adam took his hand again, giving it a squeeze. They wouldn’t rest easy until they got to see Natasha for themselves. They were as protective of her as she was of them.

Moneypenny swooped in, kissing his cheek. “Congratulations James.” She was positively beaming at him. “How about Clint and I take the boys for a snack and we’ll bring them up when you’re ready? Text me the room.”

It was all still a blur but he nodded, slowly, taking it all in before backing up a few steps then turning to pass back through the swinging door. Back to his wife and daughter. His sons would be joining them soon. _Their family. _The one they had made against all odds. The one he loved with all his heart. The one he would never give up.

When he reached her room she smiled up at him sleepily. A hand reached for him and he took it, leaning down to kiss her, his other hand smoothing back the downy red hair on the baby girl. She was nursing well he was happy to see. The sight filled him with joy until he was nearly bursting with it.

“Moneypenny and Clint will bring the boys up in a bit.” A chair was already next to the bed and he sat, cupping her hand between his own. “You’re going to have a parade through here you know.”

Natasha gave a soft, sleepy laugh. “We knew that was coming.” No doubt her room would be filled to the brim with flowers, cards, and balloons before it was over as well.

“I’m the happiest man in the world,” he confessed quietly. “I love you so much. All of you.”

Her smile was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. “I love you too.” Her lips brushed against their daughter’s head before she tucked the ugly hospital blanket around her a little more tightly. “Here, hold your daughter James.”

Gingerly he took the baby, holding her close. Marveling at how perfect she was. Her nose. Mouth. Fingers. Toes. All of her. The shock of bright red hair that he loved as much as her mother’s. The blue eyes that could change later, but he hoped not. He held her close, promising to never let anything bad happen to her. After a few minutes, he looked up, starting to say something before he realized Natasha had drifted off.

“It looks like mum needs a little nap,” he whispered. “That’s ok, we’ll give her a little while.”

Right now nothing could be more right with the world. Right now he knew a peaceful contentment he never dreamed possible.

Sitting in the chair he held his daughter, heart full. Eventually he told them which room. When the boys came in, he held his finger to his mouth. “Mum is a little worn out.” Labor had been long and intense, ending when Amalia refused to move, the bleeding had become worrisome, and they had to cut her out. “But come meet your sister.” Both boys looked worriedly at Natasha, asleep in the bed. She was still pale but the doctor had assured him that everything was under control and aside from being sore, she was going to be perfectly ok.

“She’s beautiful,” Adam whispered, his dark brown eyes big as he stared at the little girl.

“Yes she is.” The girl would never be anything less in his eyes. Just like her mother.

Erik just stared, for once being the one who didn’t speak.

No doubt he and Natasha would have to talk to them, to make sure they understood neither one of them was no less their sons than Amalia was their daughter because they were adopted. But for now it was ok.

“There’s my boys,” Natasha said tiredly but with an easy smile. Adam hesitated before he carefully crawled up onto the bed with her. It wasn’t until she put an arm around him that he relaxed, convinced she was all right. Erik stood next to Bond, staring down at his sister in awe. A kiss to the side of Adam’s head and she fought a wince as he moved.

“She has your hair Mom,” Erik said finally, tone serious as could be. “But she has Dad’s nose.”

Both laughing, Natasha agreed with him while James shook his head, bemused. “I think so too,” she said. She couldn’t wait to watch her grow. To see the changes and who she would become.

The nurse came in then. “The nursery is ready. How about we take her there for a while and let you get some rest? We’ll bring her back in a few hours and she can stay the night in here.”

Reluctantly James relinquished Amalia to the nurse. “Hey guys, why don’t you go with Clint and Eve and make sure Amalia gets to the nursery all right?”

Obviously having been standing outside the door, both appeared, spending a few minutes oohing and ahhing over the baby. Each boy gave their parents a quick kiss then followed the baby out, both of them chattering together.

“How are you feeling?” James asked her, taking her hand once again. He pressed it against his lips gently.

“Sore.” Another smile. “But it was worth it.” The grin he wore said he agreed. “Come lay with me?”

A second of hesitation before he rose. “Are you sure?”

“Of course I’m sure.”

James eased in behind her, looping an arm around her. Instead of pulling her close, he pressed against her, mindful not to jar her. Nose buried in her hair he let out a happy sigh.

Even though her body ached, she was happy. _So very happy._ With him behind her she allowed herself to drift off, held easily in his arms. They’d done it so many times before. Their family was complete now. 

And now she believed in happily ever after. Something she thought would only happen in another life. But here it was in this one.


End file.
